


Take Me Away

by impertinence



Category: Honey 2
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Dark Agenda, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's not sure how it all happened, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



It's not like she rolled into juvie and came out a lez. That's not it at all. She still likes guys. Guys are great. It's just now she likes girls, too. She kind of wants to tell Connie she can fuckin' roll with it, but that would get her ass grounded, maybe even kicked out. So she keeps it to herself.

Then Tina comes along. Tina, who's probably the skinniest, snottiest little bitch Maria's ever seen. And Maria can't get her out of her head. The others, sure, they're important to the crew, but Tina...Tina defecting to Luis is pretty much the worst thing Maria can imagine. Once it happens, Maria throws herself into forgetting Tina. Which means, of course, that Tina has to get into trouble and crash at Maria's for the night.

Maria throws down some blankets and a pillow for her. "Luis might look for you here, but he's not gonna get in," she says.

"You think Lyric would let her in?"

"I think it's better not to take that chance," Maria says.

Tina shivers. "Fuck, I'm worried."

"It's cool." Maria sits down next to her on the floor, putting an arm around her. "Don't worry about it right now, girl. Just get some sleep. You hear me?"

Tina leans forward and puts her head on Maria's shoulder. Maria's not some fucking spring goose or whatever it is Connie says, so she doesn't stiffen up or anything. But it does feel good, even if Tina smells a little like dirt still. "Thanks," Tina says quietly.

"Ain't nothing."

"Yeah, well. You tell anyone I did this, I'll rip you a new one. Go it?"

"I got you."

"Good." Tina leans into her a little more.

Maria's about to ask a question, maybe about when Tina wants to go to bed or where they'll go tomorrow, when Tina puts a hand on her thigh.

Maria takes a deep breath. "You playing right now?"

"No."

"Because if you are -"

"Come on. I'm not. Are you gonna kiss me, or are we gonna keep arguing?"

So Maria leans in and kisses her.

At first it's nothing, really. Well, not nothing; it's soft and wet and a little clumsy, from both their ends. But then Maria tilts her face and Tina leans in a little and suddenly it's a hell of a lot more than nothing.

They fall asleep together. That's probably the dumbest fucking thing Maria's ever done, but in the end she doesn't really care. Tina's bony little ass and smart mouth are worth it.

Then they win. They've won, and Maria -

Maria's got a scholarship.

They go out, obviously. They go to a little hoodrat bar that won't ID them and College Boy buys them all a round of drinks. She's not sure how it happens, but Tina winds up being the one pressed against her, and she's starting to think maybe everyone else isn't so surprised.

And then Tina just kind of...follows her home. "So," she says. "When're you leaving for your scholarship?"

"It's in the city," Maria says. “I'll be, y'know. Around.”

“Right.” Tina leans back against the bed. “Well, so will I.”

“What're you going to do?” Maria says, because fuck it, she's pretty sure she cares a little.

“Dunno,” Tina says. “Fuck off and make some money, I guess. Think I could find a job?”

“Have to stop stealing first.” Maria sits down next to Tina. “No one'll hire you if you snag their shit.”

“I don't always steal, you know,” Tina says. She leans towards Maria, just the slightest bit. “Actually, it was kind of a one-time thing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, more like a two or five or ten-time thing, why you gotta make it into a big deal? You're the only one who ever caught me.”

“Apparently I'm the only one with eyes.”

“Fuck off,” Tina says. “I can be sneaky. We can't all be hard from juvie or what the fuck ever.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Maria says. “You know what your problem is, you're a fuckin' no-good wannabe...”

But she can't finish, because Tina's laughing and looking at her, and suddenly her whole world is Tina's stupid laugh.

“A what now?” Tina says.

It's kind of unavoidable after that, when Maria kisses her.

Only this time they don't just kiss. Maria presses Tina down into the bed, runs a hand down her leg, and Tina bucks up against her, totally uncontrolled. Kind of slutty, actually, and yeah, Maria's judging herself for how she's really pretty into it.

“Girl, if you don't do me this time, I'll fuckin' kill you,” Tina says, pulling away.

“Who says I'll be the one doing the doing?”

Tina gives her a contemptuous look, the same one she had before she saw Maria dance. “You kidding me?”

And yeah, Maria's pretty into that. A bold of heat runs through her and she says, “Alright. Lie back.”

Tina does, but first she takes her shirt off. The girl is shameless, even more than Maria was back in juvie, and Maria's kind of fucked up over how into it she is. She kisses Tina hard, pressing her into the mattress, suddenly glad she shut the door. If Connie walks in on them they're fucked, but right now, it's so fucking hot the way Tina presses herself up against Maria and widens her legs to let Maria in between them.

“You'd let me do just about anything to you, huh,” Maria says, putting a hand on Tina's hip.

Tina smirks at her. “Like you'd have the balls to do anything I didn't want.”

“We'll see about that,” Maria says, but she presses her thigh down. Tina doesn't gasp or twitch or anything; she arches her back and thrusts up against Maria smoothly.

Like she's done this before, Maria realizes.

“When?” she says, pulling back. It's not like she's jealous or anything. She just wants to know.

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Tina says with a little smirk.

“Tell me,” Maria says, pushing her back into the mattress.

“All right, all right,” Tina says. “Fine. Jesus. Just, y'know, around.”

Maria stares at her.

"...in high school," Tina finally says. "Alright? This girl named Jenny, we got together a couple times. You go lez in juvie?"

"Something like that," Maria says.

Tina looks like she wants to insist on details, but Maria's in charge of this thing they're doing and they both know it. So Maria kisses Tina again, and Tina kisses back, getting her hand in Maria's hair.

Tina's even tinier than Maria and it's easy to press her into the bed and ruck her shirt up to finally touch skin. Tina's breath hitches, and damn, Maria wants to make her do that again.

"Take your shirt off," she says, sitting back.

Tina glares at her, but she does it. Maria's got this feeling, like a thrill down her fucking spine, that Tina'll do whatever Maria tells her to.

"You're so fucking skinny," she says, kissing Tina's collarbone.

Tina's breath hitches. "Fuck you," she says.

Maria smiles. "Maybe later."

"Jesus." Tina tugs Maria's hair, trying to move her farther down. Maria goes, kissing the tops of Tina's breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, probably because she didn't need one. It makes it easy to brush her lips over Tina's nipple, just hard enough for Tina to stiffen a little.

Maria's going to eat her out later, but right now she just wants to get Tina off, to hear the noises she'll make. So she slides a hand down over Tina's cunt, pressing against her jeans teasingly while she sucks Tina's nipple. "Fuck you," Tina says, but she's all breathy and her hands move over Maria like she doesn't know what to touch.

"Come on, take your shirt off, too," Tina says. Maria pulls back, shakes her head a little, and kisses Tina again. Tina makes a noise of frustration, but she kisses back.

And it turns out it's easy to wind Tina up, just with kissing. She makes it obvious what gets her going, too, her breathing picking up as she kisses Maria. Maria bites her lip and kisses pushily, cupping her hand so Tina can rock up into it. It's not the smoothest kissing in the world, but judging by the way Tina's moving, she doesn't care.

Finally Tina says, "Girl, if you don't get your hand actually on me I'll kill you," so Maria tugs her pants down and slides a hand into her underwear.

Maybe someday Maria will make fun of Tina for how easy she is, but right now it's just hot. Tina spreads her legs and takes a slow, deep breath, and Maria runs a finger over her pussy.

She's wet already. Maria has to kiss her then, rubbing her slowly. Her clit's right there, all hard and sensitive, and Maria presses against it ruthlessly, smiling into the kiss when Tina moans.

"Get your underwear off," she says. Tina's glaring - maybe even for no reason, for all Maria knows - but she does it.

"You want me to eat you out?" Maria says.

"Fuck yeah."

"Tough. I'm not gonna." Maria pushes Tina's legs farther apart.

"Bitch," Tina says. "Maybe I won't do anything to you at all, huh?"

"Oh, well." Maria pulls her hand away.

She expects Tina to give in, but Tina straight up laughs. "Fine," she says, sliding a hand down her own stomach.

Oh, Jesus.

"Stop," Maria says, but she's not exactly being pushy about it.

Tina rubs a hand over herself, harder than Maria did. "I like it rough," Tina says. She's smirking, and Maria half wants to slap the smirk right off her, but at the same time she doesn't want Tina to stop. So instead she sits back and watches as Tina slips two fingers inside herself and presses the heel of her hand against her clit.

Then Tina starts making noise, and yeah, Maria can't take it. She grabs Tina's free hand and pins it above her head before saying, "Quit touching yourself."

Tina smirks at her. "Sure you want me to?"

"Yeah," Maria says. "Cut it out, come on."

"Do something about it, then."

So Maria replaces Tina's hand with her own, and God, it's good. It's so good, watching Tina wiggle around and bite her lip. It's awesome to be able to kiss her and feel her clench around Maria's fingers, to feel her shuddering as she comes.

Then Tina pushes her back and says, "I'm eating you out, because I'm nicer than you are, you fucking bitch."

"Shut the fuck up," Maria says, but she doesn't stop Tina from kissing and biting her way down Maria's body, yanking Maria's pants down, and licking her.

Tina eats pussy like she does everything else, almost too aggressive and kind of mean. Maria loves it. It's not long at all before she's coming, everything falling apart around her.

"Remember this when you're fucking off with your scholarship," Tina says, moving back up to lie down next to Maria.

Maria grabs her chin, hard, and kisses her. "Fuck you," she says.

She thinks she gets the point across, because Tina stays.


End file.
